Making the right choice
by FoR-ThE-LoVe-Of-WrItInG-08
Summary: Elena chose Damon and all seems well in Mystic falls for once but Damon is having doubts of Elena's love for him and Elena doubts whether when she broke up with Stefan she ruined her true happy ending. With friends betraying friends, people choosing sides and scheming will they find their way?
1. I missed you

**Damon's pov:**

I sat in the parlour of the Salvatore Boarding House, with a glass of bourbon, for what felt like forever, Elena was still at school but as soon as it had finished she would be over. It had been a while since we had got rid of the Originals from our lives and after that all of the hybrids left town, we were now all living a simple and normal life. After living the way I had for 160 odd years that was hard just like the fact that I am still trying to accept the fact that Elena chose me, someone chose me. It was still hard to believe when you have heard 'It's always going to be Stefan' one too many times, a long time ago I had accepted the fact that Stefan was the good and the favorite brother everyone chose him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the front door; Elena came walking through with a big smile on her face. She wore her hair down in her natural messy curls which I preferred on her, a nice purple dress that went to mid thigh and long black boots.

"Hey, how was your day?" I said still eyeing her beautiful form.

**Elena's pov:**

"It was okay but it is defiantly much better now that I'm with you" I said giving him my biggest smile.

I walked over to the armchair that he was sitting in and took his glass from him and set it on the table. I sat on his lap facing him a ran my hands down the sides of his face, he leaned in slowly and kissed me, the kiss was slow and tender and held so much feeling in it. When he pulled away from it I pouted my lips at him wanting more, but he just stared into my eyes and ran his soft hands trough my hair.

"I missed you" I whispered to him "I miss you so much when I am at school sometimes it drives me crazy."

"I missed you so much." He said moving pieces of my long hair out of my face.

I put my lips back on his and opened my lips to invite his tongue to play with mine; we battled for a while until I gave in and let him win, his tongue ravished my mouth as I ran my hands through his dark, soft hair.

My lips moved on a downward path to his neck and my hands moved on from his hair to the top buttons of his dark shirt. I slowly started to undo them when my phone started to buzz in my pocket; I took my hands and lips off Damon and pulled it out of my pocket. Damon groaned in protest as I got up and left the room so I could answer it.

**Damon's pov:**

As Elena walked out of the parlor I laid my head against the back of the chair and let out a long sigh, it had been a long day without Elena and when I finally got her here someone just has to call and cock block us. I picked my glass of bourbon back up and gulped it all down before getting up and pouring another one and doing the same to that. I could just listen to what and who Elena was talking to but now that we were together I tried to respect her privacy and to not be so overprotective.

After such a long time of loving her she finally admits that she has feelings for me, I should feel happy right? Then why do I still have so many doubts. She said that it would always be Stefan, She still loves him I mean how could she not, although she did say that she broke up with him for me. Does she really love me?

**Elena pov:**

I pressed the 'end call' button on my phone and slipped it into my back pocket before making my way back to Damon. He was still sitting on the chair but he had his drink in his hand, he looked beautiful in his usual black and blue attire with his slightly messy hair and blue piercing eyes. I just took a moment to admire his beauty before making my way towards him slowly and sitting opposite him.

"Let me guess someone is in trouble, they got kidnapped or accidently killed someone" He said sarcastically.

"Nope for once nothing that bad or that unusual is happening in Mystic Falls. It was just Caroline she and Tyler are having relationship problems." I said giving me a sexy smile.

"So she wants you to go over there to comfort her and so she can get you away from me" He said rolling his beautiful eyes.

"She asked me too, but I said no, I am going to spend tonight with the man I love" I walked over to him and sat on his lap again just like I was before we were interrupted.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that" he purred against my pouting lips.

Our perfectly molded lips finally connected and I felt the electricity in the air like there was every time we kissed, I wanted these types of moments to never end. When I kissed Stefan in the past there was always some sort of spark and feeling when we did but with Damon it was more powerful. Although my love for Stefan was epic and true there was always a part of me that had something for Damon whether I wanted to admit it then or not.

Our kissing got more intense and I moved my hands to his face and pulled it harder against me trying to devour him, before I knew what was happening I was lifted up by Damon and I wrapped my legs around his waist, trusting him completely.

"Take me to bed" I pleaded him.

"I thought you would never ask" He responded cheekily.

He carried me up the stairs and to his bedroom and did exactly what I asked.


	2. We will remember

**Elena's pov:**

When I woke up I could feel the lovely Egyptian sheets caressing my skin, I rolled over and put my arms out trying to cuddle my extremely sexy boyfriend but the only things my hands touched was not the body of Damon Salvatore it was just the sheets. I immediately opened my eyes and searched the room for him, he wasn't here and I tapped into my super hearing and listened for his movements in the big boarding house. I located him to be in the kitchen, I wondered down there in my underwear and one of Damon's shirts to find him in just his black boxers at the stove cooking what smelt like eggs and bacon. Even though he knew where I was I attempted to be quiet and sneak up behind him and hug him, he sighed happily and flipped the bacon stroking one of my arms that were wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning." He purred his voice still sleepy "You were supposed to stay in bed; I was going to bring you your breakfast."

"We can still go back to bed together, I have nothing on today so we can spend the day in bed talking and doing other more naughty things." I whispered into his back.

"God that sounds so good but I have to go to a Founders Council meeting in the afternoon but you can have me for the other parts of today."

"Yummy, I'm looking forward to that" I said before I stated to trail butterfly kisses down kiss bare back.

He laughed then turned the stove off and put the yummy smelling breakfast onto a plate, poured me a glass of juice and carried them up to his room with me trailing next to him.

Once we had got back into bed and I had started scoffing down my food I looked over at Damon and noticed that he looked hungry yet he didn't make any for himself.

"Why aren't you having any?" I questioned him.

"I'm not hungry." He whispered in response.

"Well, you look pretty hungry to me." I said teasingly eating a bit of egg trying to convince him.

"I am hungry just not for food." He casted me a 'duh' look

"Oh, um you could have a blood bag." I suggested finishing off my breakfast.

"Nah, its okay now that you're finished I'm kind of in the mood for something else." He said removing the plate from the bed and turning towards me.

"Oh, really I think I could manage that" I said laughing and leaning in to join our lips, it started of innocent just then the kiss turned hungry and we started to devour each other's mouths. I rolled on top of him and ran my hands through his already messy hair. He started to unbutton his shirt that was too big for me but looked sexy but before he could finish doing that we heard the front door open and then slam shut from down stairs, Stefan must be home.

"We better stop" I whispered as I pulled away from him.

"Yeah we better" He said sounding disappointed.

"Do you think he is going to go out soon?" I asked

"Probably not he wants to keep us as much apart as he can." He sighed.

"That kind of ruins our day together" I said feeling a rush of my own disappointment.

"Not necessarily." He said giving me his cheeky but sexy smirk.

"What are you thinking?" I asked curious.

"We could spend the whole weekend together, just not here. We could just get in my car and go on a weekend trip just you and I" He gave me his best puppy dog eyes while saying it so it was hard to think of a reason to stay.

"Like Georgia part 2?" I said putting on a curious face.

"If you like just for the weekend with no drama just me and you" I was ready to argue about how Caroline and Bonnie would want to hang out and need my support but then he did that eye thing that drove me crazy and I gave in.

"Okay, where are we going?" I said starting to get excited.

"Where ever we want baby, it's an open road" He said smirking.

**Damon's pov:**

After many stolen kisses we finally got out of bed and got dressed and I packed ready for the long and happy weekend ahead. When we made it down stairs we found Stefan brooding away in the parlour drinking some of my best alcohol.

"Slow down there, that stuff is old, expensive and mine. Just because you are brooding doesn't mean you have to drink all of my liquor and break our front door, baby bro" I said trying to break the tension.

"Well I wouldn't be 'brooding' if you hadn't of stolen my girl." Stefan said calmly at me.

"Stefan, Damon didn't steal me I chose him" Elena said trying to sound confident.

"Admit it, Elena, l you know we will end up together in the end we always do, we are just epic together" Stefan eyed us as he stood in front of us.

"No we won't. Damon and I are going away for the weekend, so I guess I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye" She said as we started to walk away, towards the front door.

"I hope you come to your senses Elena and realise who is the best one for you" I heard as we closed the door behind us.

We stopped off at the Gilbert house so Elena could pack a bag and then we were on the road again going where ever the winding ash fault took us. I was looking forward to this weekend and I could tell that Elena was too. I thought this was going to be an amazing weekend just me and Elena, together. This would be a trip we would never forget and it certainly was.


End file.
